dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Late My character, Amelie Hall, started this term late, to I pretend I was there the whole time or do I wait for another term to begin? I'm a bit confused actually about signing up for optional classes and the different spells you learn to in the spells list the other students seem to have. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wondering if you could have Professor Turner reply to a student (Lela Hill) at her office. It's just been waiting there a while and there's kinda a rp waiting on it, so if you could just do that... it would be great. I know you're on wiki break (I think) so just whenever you can... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 16:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Posted, thanks so much for letting me know :) Gypsy Thief 06:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I know you and some others were interested in making these. User:Football444/Sandbox/Userboxes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Finals Are there finals for your DAtDA and Divination classes? If so, where are they located so I can link them in the common Rooms? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lily Hey, I decided I missed Lily, and so to make things interesting, I did her dream homework for divination. Anyway, I left some rp trails for you Ashley Flame, Paige Turner's Office, and Detention:Divination in the form of Lily's Divination homework. Just letting you know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When sorting, please make sure new character are not half-breeds without special permission. We had a new character approved who was a werewolf and just went wild attacking people. I have reverted the edits, and asked the roleplayer to change their character, but can we make sure those type of character's aren't approved, at least for new students/users, or without admin permission? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was just wondering why some characters made after others get sorted faster. For example, someone who applied today got sorted before someone who applied a week ago. Thank you! MorieNezia 20:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorting/Shops I asked Bond if I could help with sorting and shop requests and he said to go ask you so can I help? --'TemptingTemptress' 20:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ruby I'll figure things out. I do want it to be a surprise, so I'll either catch you on chat or I'll let you know where. It'll probably be sometime next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS. I can see you on chat, even if I can't type, and I don't know if I can see PMs. If you get the cnance, could you try to pm me on chat so I know if I can see them or not? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes How do these look: User:Mistelm/Sandbox ? Again, if there's a certain way you'd like userboxes done, tell me... ( I know another way from what's there^ as well if you want) Userbox Format Sorry, I don't know how to put them into the format, could you? Sorry to reply so late, thanks a lot... Mistelm helloooo... 15:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Libarian Would it be possible if i could make a Proffesor and become a Co-Libarian? [[User:Original Authority| Original ]][[User_talk:Original Authority| Authority ]] sorting Hi, I created a character named Alina Siena Sadiki .. And while i do have an account called shadowvine, i received the following message by owl: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:122.178.154.182?redirect=no Does this mean that my character was not made and i will not be able to use it? Kindly let me know how to go about this, since i cannot create a page with the same name again.. Thanks, shadowvine Sorting: Alina Siena Sadiki oh ok.. and yes that is my sorting: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alina_Siena_Sadiki and i would realy appreciate it if i wouldnt have 2 do it again.. thanks. shadowvine Bell Pallas tell Bell that Professor Young is leaving, but Bell dont believe Pallas, and Bell thought her Aunt Luna is Going take Professor Young Place because Dakota tell her that, Bell dont Believe her either.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 19:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am having trouble creating a section for the Ollivander Wand quiz. I do not understand how to. Do I click edit, then create the section with the Ava Kilane thing? And if so, where do I put the edit? At the very bottom? Divastar6 00:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bastet/Mysterious Man? Who is Mysteryious Man ask Bastet and he might be lucky man, ad are you?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 18:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 23:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bond Sure. I'll be on for the next ten minutes or so, but then I've got to go, so if I see him when I'm on I'll make sure to tell you. Mistelm helloooo... 23:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ruby My Character Bastet will watch out and look out for RubyWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 14:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Silver Mask Woman You forget Silver Mask Woman as Suspect.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 17:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Meerkats123, but I prefer to simply Meerkats I'm sort of new here and I'd like to know what this place is all about. Meerkats123 19:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. My chat is doing this thing where I can see everything I usually can but I can't post... Just wanted to let you know... Mistelm helloooo... 20:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, you deleted my sorting request, David O'Hara. Why was that? [[User:Redpuppy47|'RedPuppy47']] 07:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ivy Snape told me that her user rights hadn't yet changed to rollback... I was just wondering if this was going to happen, since I thought the vote passed and that meant she would recieve rollback rights... no pressure.... thanks, Mistelm helloooo... 23:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year So, you're signed up to teach Divination and DAtDA. Will you be able to handle those two classes? Just checking. Also, as per the vote, Professor Amias Aimery (User:Weirdo Guy) is head of the DAtDA Department, so you'll need to work out with him which students you'll each teach. If there are any issues, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi, I'm having trouble creating my talk bubble so I can buy my things from Diagon Alley. I tried following the guide for creating one, but it didn't work. Can you help me? 03:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland Hello. My name is Hollie, and I have already finished my sorting process a week ago, but I'm still not sorted. Please help me. Hey Echo! could I possibly work in stores ans sorting? Ivy Snape 00:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Divination GLE I have created the Divination GLE. I think you'll be fine with it, but it's up for you to vote, and comment on with your professor. It's here. Charms Help Hi Echo,classes started but I need help teaching Charms. You could do the older years from 5th to 7th Years while I can do the 1st - 4th Years. Can you help me? Thanks. DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 13:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The Letter Read... Dear Tsar, I am issuing an attck on the British Ministy. It is time to prove your loyalty to the anti-modernizationg cause, or stand on the opposing force. I do advise that you continue to support the opinion you expressed in the Summit. I would hate to turn my aim on you. Send your forces, tomorrow. In the atrium of their facilities. Stand with us Tsar, you know that it is the smart move. :::I hope to see you tomorrow, Lowell. Echo check the chat you'r turn to post Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 19:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back. I hope you had a great vacation! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Title of Homerowkrs I have a question a bout homeworks. How am I supposed to tittle it. Should it be like: (My Chars Name Here's) (Class's Name Here) Homwork Week one? Or do I title it anyway I want. Algamica 12:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Homework Turn in Hey, me and Melody6 were just wondering where we should turn in Dark Arts HW DAtDA Homework I'm not quite understanding about the homework. I'm choosing to do both, one topic for each character, although I'm confused about the 'history' part of each. Sorting Don't worry...I did all your sorting for you. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed the Point Log for you. Do try not to mess it up again. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster's Office Also, when you get a chance: Headmaster's Office. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) German I hear you want him killed off? What's up with you killing your characters? I thought you liked German... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ashley Flame and Headmaster's Office You're a little slow this morning Echo...I've already updated both, noot too long after you did. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Echo would you like to be the murderer? You dont have to make a page just a bubble, if you would please Owl me back or tell me on chat Thanks Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 14:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you come on chat for like two minutes? General RP:Library/Restricted Section. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Echo. Could you add this message in the Deputy Message template next to Joesph's. I'd add it myself but the page is protected for admins only. Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Quidittch You left a message on my wall saying "Your character Max Fields has been accepted on the Slytherin Quidditch team." I don't have a character named Max Fields. So my guess is you posted on the wrong wall or you put in the wrong name on my wall. If you could tell me whats going on that would be swell. Thanks. Hayleerhouse 15:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thanks a bunch! Hayleerhouse 15:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Lindsay Yeah, I'm fine with that. I'll call them in later today, but I'm really busy today, so I might not be able to do the rp until tomorrow or even next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Love Triangle Krysalis and Joseph and Bastet and Homer/Barry, does that sound good?I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Captaincy Just so you know,Maureen already left Hogwarts. I made a new character to replace her in her captaincy. He is Samuel Percival Abernathy. Thank You. DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 00:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw Table There is this page and it doesn't serve much use at all, I thought I ought to tell you about it before I say it's a candidate for deleation. Or you could do that since I'm not an admin. Melody6 15:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Returning Hullo. It's SkyTimeGirl. I think I'm going to return to the wiki, but using this account instead of SkyTimeGirl's. Lead The Careers 14:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Rps Just pointing the way for you: *Paige Turner's Office *Headmaster's Office *Ashley Flame *Head of Ravenclaw's Office I'll add any others I find :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :...and I'm sure Ashley would hear about what happened to Lily in The Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table, then continued in the Hospital Wing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Two things!! Okay, two things, one I made a new character that needs sorting. Amethyst Wolfskill. Second, Melody6 needs help on her template, and I've beentrying to help her, but.. Well, I suck at HTML coding. Can you help? Lissyboo 01:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting If you get the chance, I know there's people needing sorting, so if you or one of your team could get to it, that would be great. If they're still there tomorrow, I'll try to get to them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting/ My Character Is it okay if I wait until July 5th (Then I will have been an active user for a month) and then send in another sorting request (With a change of name)? Melody6 12:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Hullo Echo. I'm making the ghost of Lyndsay Willis - do u want to roleplay? Lead The Careers 18:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I know, I've seen it :) Reminds me how good roleplayers u and Bond are. Somewhere private, where Ashley and Lyndsay are alone. Get a page off here if u like :) Lead The Careers 18:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Divination Textbook Hey! So, as I said on my blog, I have drafted a Divination Textbook all in template pages, but I wanted you to check it out before I made it official. Here are the pages: *Intro *Chapter One *Chapter Two *Chapter Three *Chapter Four *Appendix Please, tell me anything wrong with it or just go in and fix it yourself. And when you think its good enough, just tell me so I can finalize it. As I am looking for activities to quell my boredom whilst housebound, would it be acceptable if I were to proofread the Divination textbook listed just above here? I have edited the "Wandlore Woods" article, if you would care to see my handiwork before commenting. Jiskran 18:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) What would be the best way to send my comments on the textbook, and to whom should I address them? Jiskran 18:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine with me! -Football444 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/30/Squee.gif DEATH NOTE ROCKS!! 14:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked DOL has been banned for three days for multiple reasons that you can see on her Talk Page. Once that ban is up, if she's making more characters, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Character Hi. I've created a new character called Jerry Appleton and he's a right ladies man. He's two-timing girls right now - I was wondering if he could get close to Ashley some how? He's a sixth year. Lead The Careers 17:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Then Jerry and Lewis can be rivals. Where shall we RP? Lead The Careers 17:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Judge Hey, could chu judge Dunstan le Fey's task please :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch I will. I was trying to give Hufflepuff a little time to put together a team, but will now be posting each day as normal for the matches. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Update When it says "An administrator has just posted an update.", how does one "check it out"? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 20:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Alex. PS Sorry to hear about the problems your sister's having. Hope it gets cleared up soon. A Godmoding I could use your help with a clear definition of the above term. If I have grasped the concept correctly, it means making decisions for other players without their participation or consent, or declaring outcomes to an action, rather than just the attempt. Would that cover it? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 06:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm Sorry, i wont do it againI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Simply put, how do I create one for myself? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 20:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Gratitude Thank you so much for your help. I'm off to play in my sandpit right now. Take care, Alex Hi Echo... I'm terribly sorry about not posting in the house tournament, and of course completely understand that my character was disqualified. I've just been very busy (see my blog) lately -innactive really. Again, sorry about this and hope I can take part in the next wiki event when I'm back... Mistelm helloooo... 17:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Owl from Marsye An owl for Paige: Hello Professor! How is divination class going? I hope it is all well. I am currently shuffling between jobs and was wondering if I could write you a textbook for your class; depending on what you want. I could do a complete guide, or ones that focus on specific branches. Please contact me regarding what you would like. Regards, '' ''~Marsye LeClerc-Smith [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Divination textbook Bryans said that this is your project, so I was wondering if I might make a few small amendments. On the whole, the standard is extremely high, and quite frankly, for these purposes, no changes are necessary, but as I'm sure you've gathered, I'm a pedant. Take care, Alex Jiskran (talk) 21:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Looking into Divination The intro and the first two chapters have been checked, although I would advise you to go over them again yourself, to ensure that I haven't inadvertently rendered a terminus technicus in some non-standard manner, due to lack of familiarity. I hope to get to the remaining sections shortly. All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dino That's excellent. I love it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) friends Do you want them to be friends, Bell, Ashley, Lilly,?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 15:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sections which have, perhaps, too much potential Echo, as I'm trying to bug the bureaucrats only in rotation, I fear it's your turn again. What is your, or the general, feeling about the "East Wing" and the "North Wing" on the Marauder's Map? Both seem to me like potentially enormous locations, rather than single entry ideas. I am similarly uncertain as to the positive merits of the North and West Towers, as that section is beginning to look quite cluttered. Anyone's (of the bureaucrats or administrators) input would be highly valued. Take care, Alex Jiskran (talk) 09:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Update Echo, amid all the earlier busyness I forgot to ask, how are things at your sister's? All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 10:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster's Office You and Lily would beoth be asked to come to the Headmaster's Office after the Order Meeting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I'll help you out:General RP:Hospital Wing, General RP:Library, Lily Elizabeth Smith, The Three Broomsticks and I'll add any others I find. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Talk:Affiliation Criteria. What do you think? If you get a chance, talk a look at their wiki, and post any questions you have on my talk page, and I'll get them answered for us. Are there any other wiki's we should try to affiliate with? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Joining classes? how do your characters join classes? The Dragonlover aka Johanna Mason's biggest fan aka Booklover aka President of the World aka RueButtercup (talk) 14:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) William Southward Echo, as I was getting rid of some very old, unused and undeveloped characters I ran across this one. The sorting entry said it's yours, so I set up a link back to your page. If it's somebody else's, can you let them know, please? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 23:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Banned Hey Echo, SkyTimeGirl here. I'm banned for sockpuppeting, and the ban's infinite (bit harsh). The thing is, it's only sockpuppeting if you create another account to evade a ban - the opposite of what I was doing. Is it possible to reverse a ban? SkyTimeGirl 15:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : Do you think I should make another account JUST for this wiki? Can we RP, even though I'm an anonymous user? Lead The Careers / SkyTimeGirl 15:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The ban Echo, as you seem to have about the least personally invested in this unfortunate situation, and if the Bureaucrats are going to look into this matter, may I draw your attention to the following:- http://admintools.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Tools_Wiki:Sock_puppetry which has, as is noted on the talkpage, an incomplete definition. However, on the same talkpage is also states, as is from context presumably standard procedure, this policy needs to indicate how bad sockpuppets are dealt with, how the sockpuppets all get permanently blocked along with their corresponding userspace, while the sockpuppeteer may or may not get blocked depending on his other and associated behaviour. If the issue is already decided, that is, of course, the end of the matter. Alex Jiskran (talk) 16:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow I take one day off and you completely spam me! :P Alright, let's see here. I'll get to the rp's today. 1) I value your input about the affiliations. I'll double check with Bryans and SoA, but I believe your read on it is right on the money, and was what I was thinking myself, I just wanted confirmation. 2) I have no idea what the Sky story IS. I didn't know she was banned, and have no idea what happened or why. I'll jump on when I get home (2-3 here, so 4-5 there), and hopefully find out what's going on. 3)I have no idea what the "patrolled" chages are, but I'll look into it. 4) I'll take a look at her page, but changing account names isn't sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is having more than one account and not claiming they're both yours to gain some sort of advantage, such as more than 1 vote on a wiki etc. It's a serious offense, however, merely changing your account name, and making it public you have/use both accounts is not. If that's all she did, I wouldn't expect her to be banned. I'll check out the situation today, and hopfully get a chance to talk with you later. If there's anything else, let me know. How was camp? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC)